The portable alarm system, with a remote control, is particularly useful for making it convenient to place patients, invalids, infirm persons, elderly people and others in various locations about the house or the grounds around a residence, and provide them with a means of easily summoning assistance when needed.
The system can also be used in multiple care institutions where more than one individual is involved, it being only necessary to mark or otherwise identify the particular alarm with a specific individual.
The alarm may be audible (such as a bell or buzzer) or silent (such as a light). The entire system may be portable, as will be shown hereinafter, or parts of it may be made portable, such as the alarm portion and the remote control portion, with the balance between the two stations being of a permanent or semi-permanent nature.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a portable remote control signal that has a portable alarm, a portable remote control, and a portable connection therebetween.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable remote control signal that has a portable alarm, a portable remote control, and a permanently installed connection therebetween.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a portable remote control signal that has a portable alarm, a portable remote control, and a semi-permanently installed connection therebetween.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a portable remote control signal that has a portable alarm, a portable remote control, and a plurality of connection stations along a connection means between said alarm and said remote control.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a portable remote control signal that has a novel connection for the remote control within the power plug for the system.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.